


Effective

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked at him with suspicion warring with hope. “It’s said you can see anything,” she said. “What do you see in me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effective

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing Prompt [#21](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1150828.html).

Mrs. Fanshawe greeted us in her sitting room, still in full mourning though now without the veil. Holmes approached her at once.

“Madam,” he said, “I understand that circumstances make it hard for you to be honest with us -”

“I have been honest with you!” she said, jerking her hand out of his grip and turning away.

“That was a poor choice of words,” said Holmes. “Rather, I know it may be difficult for you to explain the whole of your situation. But please understand that I do believe your marriage to have been entirely sound, whatever your position, and I have no wish for you to be at the mercy of your late husband’s relatives. However, if they have effective ammunition against you, I need to know what that is.”

She looked at him with suspicion warring with hope. “It’s said you can see anything,” she said. “What do you see in me?”

“Only that there is some reason you are not telling us for your marriage to not be legal. Something that could be proven in a court of law, so we must endeavour to ensure that it never comes to that. I admit, however, that I am not sure what that reason is.”

She pressed her lips together, and paced to the window and back. “Must you know?” she asked. “Surely it will make no difference to you?”

“To me, no. But for my work, if your relatives know, I would not like it to come as a surprise.”

“They can’t,” she said. “They would have denounced me by now if they did. They can’t know.”

“It is that obvious, then, is it?” asked Holmes, his eyes assuming the deep inward look they had when he was making the utmost use of his powers. Mrs. Fanshawe looked at him in trepidation.

“Mrs. Fanshawe,” said Holmes, “my sympathies are entirely with you, you must believe that.”

“I can’t,” she said. “Mr. Holmes, I can’t.” Her eyes were wide with fear, and I wondered what had happened to her, that she believed the entire world to be so against her.

“My dear,” said Holmes, “let me say what I have deduced, and if I am wrong, tell me you will not be offended.” She nodded hesitantly. “There is a ... flaw in your anatomy,” he said. “A medical examination would find you unfit for marriage, and you fear being forced to undergo one. Am I right?”

“Oh,” she said, looking at him with wonder. “Mr. Holmes, I think you are.”

“Then that is all that you need tell me,” said Holmes. “I am sorry for the distress I have caused you. Now, tell me more about your brother-in-law.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a case fic I've been kicking around for a while now, and eventually I may write the rest, so if I've screwed anything up please tell me.


End file.
